83
by somewhereinthedreams
Summary: Mike regrets his actions from the night before. 20-min fic.


A/N: There isn't a story behind the title other than it's the number prompt it was on a list. Prompt: 83. "Fuck…I feel I've been hit by a car." Also, this is a 20-min fic, only major typos got fixed.

* * *

Mike groaned as Paige approached him, he cautiously looked up at her as she sweetly smiled at him. He blinked a few times to guard his eyes from the too bright sun. He needed new curtains. Preferably blackout curtains.

Paige's smile softened and she brushed her hand over his forehead as she sat on the edge of the bed. "How are you feeling?"

How in the hell was she walking upright? She drank way more than he did last night and he was the one that was hungover, not her. His usually grumpy in the mornings girlfriend was practically bursting with glee that he felt like crap. "Like death."

"You're such a baby," Paige teased.

She climbed on top of him and under normal circumstances, he wouldn't mind Paige invading his personal space or straddling him, but not when she was bouncing on the bed for no other purpose to point out that she won their bet last night. Paige rocked herself over him, only there was nothing sexy about his drop dead gorgeous girlfriend moving around right now because the room wouldn't stop spinning.

Mike closed his eyes, hoping that would help the nausea fade. And under normal circumstances it might, but not with Paige moving around like she was riding a mechanical bull. Again, that was something he wouldn't normally mind. But his head was pounding and he felt like he was about to throw up.

"Paige, stop please," Mike pleaded, reaching out to still her hips.

Her face flushed from moving around, Paige decided to take pity on him and hold still. "Let the record show that I was about to have my way with you and you told me to stop," Paige teased. She smirked at him before curling up next to him.

"Paige, fuck - I feel like I've been hit by a car. How in the world are you even awake right now?"

She rested her hand over his forehead again and he closed his eyes, relaxing under her gentle touch.

Paige leaned over him and grabbed a bottle of gatorade from the nightstand and handed it to him. "Drink this, you need to rehydrate."

He slowly opened his eyes and there were three Paiges staring at him and under different circumstances, _that_ would be very intriguing. He narrowed his eyes at her, forcing himself to focus and held his hand out towards the one that seemed the clearest. He smiled at his silent victory and took a drink of the sports drink. She held out her hand and he somehow managed to grab the pills from her hand and he took another small drink. He tried handing her the bottle, but Paige shook her head at him and he kept drinking until it was halfway empty.

"My head hurts," Mike complained, his voice giving way to a slight whine.

"The aspirin should kick in soon." Paige took the gatorade from him and set it down on the end table, resituating herself next to him.

Paige lightly traced her fingers over his face, humming softly as her fingers found their way into his hair. His eyes closed, immediately soothed by the familiarity of her action. He had fallen asleep countless times while working all night with Paige and had woken up to find her barely awake, absentmindedly playing with his hair, being all _sweet_ and he couldn't even tease her about it because he was guilty of the exact same thing. "This feels nice," Mike murmured as his limbs started to feel heavy.

"Mike?"

"Mmmphh?" Mike quietly asked. He was on the verge of falling asleep, but his eyes shot open when Paige's caresses turned from sweet into a death grip.

"Never try to outdrink me again," Paige warned him, keeping her voice low. The same voice she'd use when she'd sneak up behind a suspect and tell them to drop their weapon.

She loosened her hold on his hair, and continued softly stroking it as if the past five seconds never happened.

He warily eyed her, but was powerless against her loving touch and it wasn't long before he drifted back to sleep, with Paige carefully watching over him. She would deny it later, but he swore he felt her lips brush over his forehead as he slept off the worst hangover he had since his first summer at Graceland.

Mike Warren was a lot of things and ambitious was at the top of the list, but after that day he swore to never try to outdrink Paige Arkin ever again.

THE END


End file.
